Bring the Heat
by Scrunchy
Summary: Scout and Spy share their thoughts on the Dustbowl heat during an electricity outage and share some Gatorade. Fem!Scout


**Just a fluffy little thing in response to a request on my tumblr.**

* * *

Hot days called for cool refreshments, loose clothing and a breeze to blow through one's hair.

Spy had lukewarm water, his shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, and the arid, stagnant air of Dustbowl.

"Well…" he mused softly to himself, playing with a cigarette rather than lighting it, "it could be worse."

"Not fuckin' likely!" Scout whined from her place on his floor, trying to leech all the coolness from the concrete. She'd taken turns in each man's room, laying first on her stomach, then her back and slowly rolling across the room until she was satisfied she'd left enough sweat behind her.

"Hmm…" Spy put the cigarette back in his case and took up his glass from the shade. He'd been hoping some time out of the sun would make it more bearable, but he tasted no difference in the disgusting, tepid liquid.

"Uuuuugh, it never got this hot back homeeeeee… fuuuuuuuuckkkkk." Scout whined with more passion this time, slowly rolling herself onto her back and letting out a soft sigh at the cooler concrete. She was dirty, muddy from the mix of sweat and the constant dirt and dust of the base smeared across her stomach, neck and shoulders.

After two days of no electricity, she'd stripped out of her shirt, declaring that she'd run at track practice in a sports bra all the time when she'd been in school and if they had a problem with it (or too little of a problem with it), then they would be getting a bat to the face. None of them mentioned that the high school she'd attended was an all-girl school.

"No matter how many times you say that, the sun is not going to go away, and Engineer is not going to make it back to the base any faster with the… _thing_ that he needs." Spy gestured at the air. He'd known what the piece was called just yesterday, but the constant heat and stick of his shirt made his brain move a little more slowly, like the difference between the thickness of warm honey and water—just a bit more viscous, but annoyingly so.

"How can you sit at the window like that in your fancy… dumb… _whatever _pants and shirt? Jesus, you're making me feel even hotter just lookin' at ya." Scout told him from her spot on the floor. She'd rolled over again, and had the palms of her hands supporting her chin and her feet moving slowly from touching her heels to the small swell of her ass to the floor and back again, almost like a cat might lazily swish its tail.

"Perhaps it is not my fault at all, and you are merely enjoying the view." Spy teased her, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, that was a dumb crush, and I'm over it." She told him, yawning and rolling over again, now only about a meter from the Spy's chair. "Besides, Sniper outlined things real well for me," she roughened her voice and put on a patient but annoyed scowl, " 'Engie has a daughter your age, love, and Spy has STIs older than you… try the enemy Scout.' "

Spy snorted and his smile grew. "Did he really say that to you?" Despite part of the joke being on him, it was partially true. He'd been sexually active since before the girl was born, though he hadn't picked anything up from it, thanks.

There was no way that he could even _consider _a relationship with her because of that. Perhaps he could teach her a few things, as a colleague and a friend invested in her romantic future, but she deserved someone her own age. Not one of these crude, unsavory madmen that she worked with.

"Yeah, but it kind of worked, I mean… I like ya but I don't like ya?" She motioned with her hands as she spoke, blushing a little at the topic, but that had never dettered her form prattling on about it. "I mean, we're pals, right? I think you're pretty cool, anyway. Just _not like that_ anymore, y'know?"

Spy laughed, remembering how confusing and delightful it had been to be young. He'd loved people who hadn't loved him, settled for a few lays he hadn't even considered, and realized too late that women and men were both excellent in bed.

"Mhm… I know, _petit_." He nodded, reluctantly putting the water back in the shade again.

Scout sat up and scooted across the floor to snatch up the glass and take a gulp before putting it back. "Shit, that's nasty." She commented, scrambling up to retrieve her warm Gatorade from her pack slumping next to the door. "Here." She offered it to him, her other hand on her hip. "Tastes better, and has… I dunno, electrowhatsits and stuff. It's better at hydrating than water."

Spy smiled at her and took the offered, half-filled bottle. It was sweet, though not the sweetest thing he'd drunk. He took two gulps before lowering the bottle and handing it back. "Thank you." He said politely.

The Scout grinned at him and took a sip herself with a wink. "No problem."

Deep inside, Spy felt that the girl hadn't yet given up on him. Perhaps, if he could come to see her as a young woman instead of a girl, he might be inclined…

He chuckled to himself and shook his head as she plopped back on the concrete floor.

The heat must be getting to him.


End file.
